


He Does, She Does

by CaptainYellow



Series: Gohan and Videl Ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow
Summary: She may not have a fairy tale or a happily ever after, but she has Gohan... SEQUEL to She Knows, He Knows.





	He Does, She Does

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Dragon Ball Z and all related characters and places belong to Akira Toriyama.

**I.** She feels a hand on her shoulder. She recognizes his touch, but she doesn't turn around. She is afraid to hope. A grin stretches wide on Bulma's face as tears shimmer in Chi Chi's eyes. It _is_ him. She spins around and there he is, looking more handsome than ever. Her eyes flood with tears, she is happy and angry at the same time; happy that he is back, angry that he left. It's overwhelming. She bangs on his chest, crying nonsense. He is back and she wants him to hold her close. And he does.

 

 **II.** They have been invited to Bulma's house for a barbecue. Everyone is there. Well, everyone except Goku. Chi Chi mentions something about Pterosaur eggs but she is not listening. She can't help it, her eyes are glued to him. He is wearing a blue suit and looks far too attractive for his own good. He seems to feel her gaze on him and lifts his eyes to look at her. She blushes, slightly embarrassed to be caught staring, but he just smiles and silently asks her to follow him outside. They sit on the grass under a large tree. He wraps his arms around her waist and she leans her back against his chest. A warm wind caresses her skin. She closes her eyes, savouring the moment. It soothes her into a peace she hasn't felt in so long. She feels him nibbling her neck and she sighs happily. She tells him she loves him. He smiles against her neck.

 

 **III.** Kissing him feels like flying and running at the same time. His lips are soft yet demanding, gentle yet passionate; it leaves her breathless and wanting more. His arms slid around her waist, bringing her closer. The kiss becomes harder, more urgent. Maybe it's dangerous? Maybe they should slow down? She doesn't know, she can't think straight anymore. Her brain is full of his intoxicating scent, it makes her weak in the knees. He whispers that he loves her. She grips him tighter.

 

 **IV.** The room is dark and quiet. Her heart is racing but she isn't afraid, she trusts him. He asks her if she is sure. She nods, she has never been so sure in her life. He smiles, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room. He rolls on the bed until his weight presses her into the mattress. He is gentle with her and makes sure to focus on her pleasure. She tells him she is ready and they begin a fiery dance together. It isn't as painful as she expected. He moves faster and within minutes fireworks explode inside her. She cries his name and other incoherent words. He collapses onto her, shuddering and panting. She wraps her arms around him, a tired smile on her face. And then he pops the question. She stares at him in shock. He says that he wants to be with her for always and forever. The look he gives her, full of love and awe, convinces her. A sob escapes her mouth and she captures his lips, kissing him over and over again.

 

 **V.** It's a lovely day. All their friends and family are there. Despite Chi Chi and her father insistence, they have kept the wedding simple. Well, as simple as they could. The press are there, of course, but she won't let them bother her, this is her special day. Her father's eyes are wet when he walks her down the aisle. She is trembling, her heart is hammering in her chest and she fears she may faint. But then she sees him. A slow smile spreads over his face and she feels like she is the only woman in the world. The ceremony is a bit of a blur, all she remembers are his eyes never leaving hers. And then, they are asked the most important question of their lives.

“I do,” he says confidently.

Tears fill her eyes. She may not have a fairy tale or a happily ever after, but she has Gohan and she knows that he is her soulmate and they will always be together in this life and beyond.

“I do.”

 


End file.
